ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Arms Down, Torso To Go
'Arms Down, Torso To Go :' (8/24/12)Edit -after finishing a long day of training yume would move to find his way back to the repair shop. moving threw the doors he would do his normal of calling out his presence to aoi befor heading into the back. walking threw the maze of table that where all set up. yume would move to his normal work spot, reaching out to find his seat. he would move to carefully to sit down. pulling his puppet bag from his back he would move to set it down on the table. moving to unwrap the contents, he would move to do his normal spreading them out in a certain order and pattern. moving to pick up the arm he had completed when he was sitting at the yonshi gates. yume would move to run his hand over the arm/hands, to make sure there was absolulty no imperfections. finding nothing wrong with the last arm that he had been working on. yume would move to slide his hand down tor run down to the drawer he used to keep his brushes and staining and sealing tool. pulling them out he would set them befor him to undo the top then dunk his brush in carefully. turning abit in his seat he would move to place the completed arm in a strange clamp like tool to begin painting it. staining the arm yume would start to hum quietly to himself as his mind would wonder off in crazy thoughts of the puppets he might make in his futer. once done with the arm yume would smile befor moving to close the jar that held the sealing contents in it he would start to put away the stuff befor moving to clean out his paint brush. moving back to his seat yume would tuck the paint brush away befor moving to pick up another massive chucnk of log that was being used to make his puppet. setting it down on the table, he would then move to one more make himself comfterable on his stool. moving his right hand to dig down into his pants pockets. yume would search for his marker that he used to mark where the cuts would need to be made in the craft of his puppets torso. after seeming to have his face right up on the log as he marked the plaes he would need to carve into with numbers saying how deep to go. yume would then move to set the pen down, pulling out his carving tools. yume would start to get to work on shaving the wood down abit. moving to work on the neck area, yume would make sure to work slowly making each move of his carving tool clean and smooth having no room to make any mistakes. spending a good couple of hours on just working to get the torso down to the basic shape, yume would continue humming his silly little songs. continueing to work he would start to work on getting down into the detail of the torso, making sure to go even slower not wanting to screw up. after spending a goood couple more hours on working to just get in the fine detail. yume would then move to pick up his sand paper to try and start sanding down the ruff patches in the torso befor moving to work on the imperfections- Category:New Item Category:Solo Training